I just wanna be Epic with a capital e
by chevy3000
Summary: A fire leaves Peter homeless and alone. He's homeless for a week before the Avengers step up to the plate. Peter encounters a new hero, and everyone wants to know who this guy is and how he got his powers. Chapter lengths will vary, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing. I will shout out a reviewer each chapter.**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. Sorry if I switch P.O.V. too much.**

 **5\. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

I swing back to the apartment. It isn't late enough for May to worry yet, but still a part of me wants her to not be home. Save myself another lecture about doing what is right. If only she knew what I do. She'd freak, but she'd realize I'm doing what is right. I take the next right, flying around the corner to be met by flames and sirens.

Jumping into the action, I can't help but choke back a cry when I see it's my apartment that's on fire. I approach a nearby police officer, who is blinking his eyes, like he's not believing what he's seeing.

"How can I help?" I ask urgently.

"You're Spiderman!" He says. "Oh, um, we don't know if anybody was in the building. The firefighters haven't recovered anyone yet." He says, regaining composure.

That's when I see May's car. She's inside the burning building.

"Spiderman?" The cop asks. I slow my breathing down.

"I'll go look." I say, swinging up towards the flames, dreading the answer. I land on a slightly charred windowsill, and move in. And that's when I see her body.

"May!" I cry, crouching next to her. But she's already gone.

* * *

[3rd person P.O.V.]

Drasthi walks by the abandoned apartment. There was a fire in it a few weeks ago. She couldn't see it, due to her blindness, but she went by afterwards, after the cops, firefighters, and the people went away, and she could still feel heat coming off the building. She stops at the door. And that's when the boy comes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I, I was, I was just walking." Drasthi stumbles.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I can see she's blind, and probably homeless, like me. She looks about 14 or 15, and has long, dark hair.

"Oh, I used to live here." I say.

"You were in the fire?" She asks.

"How do you know about the fire?" I ask quickly, a little too quickly.

"I walk here a lot." She says quietly, and then adds, "You're homeless now, aren't you?" I nod, forgetting she can't see. She's already seen through my lies to everyone else. "Come with me." It's not a question, it's a command. But I'm not objecting. She's probably a seasoned homeless person based on the way she acts, and I'm not refusing any tips in my situation.

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Peter Parker." He says after we start walking.

"Drasthi," I say quietly, hoping he won't recognize the name. I can't see him, but I know he's confused about my last name.

"You got a last name?" He asks.

"No." I return, leading him towards an alley.

"Why should I trust you?" He suddenly inquires.

"Because I'm trying to help you." I say.

"Thank you," Peter starts. "But I don't need your help."

"I understand," I say, "But this alleyway is where the box company throws out excess cardboard, and you can use it in the case of bad weather." I say, walking into the alley and leaving Peter behind.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I guess I was a little harsh, but the one thing I know about street life is you can't trust anyone. She's blind, definitely unable to harm me. I turn around it take her up on her offer, but she's already gone.

* * *

[Tony P.O.V.]

"Hey, Tony! Your little spider kid's on the news!" Clint calls out from the living room. I join the rest of them on the couch; Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor. The news is on, featuring a segment on Spiderman.

"It seems our friendly neighborhood Spiderman is taking a well deserved break. Although, with his absence, crime has spiked in Queens. He was last seen helping out with a fire." The reporter reports. The screen flashes to a picture of Spiderman standing, talking to a cop in front of a burning building.

"Hey, that's his house," Tony says, confused.

"You mean his house burnt?" Natasha asks.

"So, where's he and his aunt staying?" Steve asks as the screen shows the abandoned house.

"One body was recovered from the fire, May Parker." The reporter says, and Tony picks up his phone, leaving the room.

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

My phone is at it's last 19%. I really need to find a place to charge it. Just as I set it down on the cold, cemented sidewalk, it rings. Snatching it back up, I see the one person I hope doesn't find out about my situation.

Tony.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Stark," I say, trying to clear any traces of emotion from my voice. I've been thinking about May a lot, and it's not helping.

"Hey, kid, you're ok? I saw about the fire on the news." He says.

"Oh. I'm fine." I say.

"Peter, you can stay with us." Tony offers.

"No, me and May are in a hotel for now." I say, weaving up a story to back up my lie.

"Peter. Don't lie to me. It was on the news too." That's when I break down.

"I miss her, Mr. Stark, and I wasn't home on time, I could've-"

"You'd be dead too." Tony says. "I'll be there in a minute."

5 minutes later, Tony pulls up. It's just now I realize how much of a mess I am. Homeless for a week, and crying in the street. Tony doesn't seem to care, hugging me, helping me into the expensive car, and driving me to his home.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I don't want to be a problem." I apologize, looking down.

"What do you want to be then? Homeless?"

"Other homeless people give me tips."

"Peter, you have a home here. Besides, who wouldn't want to live with the Avengers?" Tony says, leading the way off the elevators.

"What?" I ask, following him out only to see all of my idols.

"Guys, Peter. Peter, guys." Tony says briefly.

"Hey kid!" Clint says in greeting.

"Hi." Natasha says.

"Greetings." Thor booms.

"Hello." Bruce says, looking up from a book.

"Hi, Peter." Steve says.

"Um, hi." I say awkwardly.

"Well, that's settled. Let's get you to your room!" Tony shouts, pulling me away as I manage to give a small wave of parting to the Avengers.

* * *

"Mr. Stark-"

"Tony."

"Ok. Tony, this is too much." I say, looking around the huge room.

"Well, all the Avengers each have their own floor. Would you like that instead?"

"No, this is awesome. Thank you." I say quickly.

"Well then, any questions?" Tony asks.

"Uh, can I go out as Spiderman? I haven't been out in awhile." I ask, looking at the small backpack with the only stuff I have inside of it. The suit and my phone, and probably a couple $1 bills floating around.

"Sure thing kid. Just be back by 2:00." Tony relents.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime."

* * *

I swing out into the open air of NYC. So far, it's only midnight, and I already stopped 3 muggings, 2 robberies, and 4 car thefts. Swinging around another corner, I hear what sounds like some drug dealing. Crouching low, and staying hidden in the shadows, I watch. I'm about to swing in when something else happens. A masked figure appears out of nowhere. They wear a thick black hoodie and some black cargo pants, blending in with the shadows, all except some sturdy dark brown and navy blue duck boots.

"Karen, start log." Karen begins recording as I take mental notes on this hero. They jump from place to place in a blink.

"Teleportation recognized." Karen tells me.

"Yeah, and they do it fast." I add.  
"You thought you could get away with this?" The hero asks in a deep, baritone voice, taking a gun from the thug and disarming it.

"Well, naturally, Vorty, we thought you disappeared for good last time." One of the thugs calls out. Within a matter of a few seconds, with a few quick jumps her and there, the 'Vorty' guy has all the thugs handcuffed to their truck. Vorty pulls out a phone, and dialing 911, jumps out of there in a streak.

* * *

I head back to Stark tower after the cops arrive, too lost in thought to fight crime. I jump through a window, only to be met with all the Avengers.

"You're back early." Tony comments, making room for me on the couch. All of the Avengers are intently watching one of the Star Wars sagas.

"Yeah," I say, still thinking about Vorty. "I met a new hero tonight."

Nobody cares about the movie anymore, and JARVIS pauses it.

"Please explain." Natasha demands.

"Um, well I was gonna stop a drug deal, but then, he stopped it first." I say sheepishly.

"So, what are his powers?" Steve asks.

"Teleportation." I respond. This attracts Bruce's attention.

"Teleportation." He says, thinking.

"I got Karen to record it, you guys wanna see it?"

* * *

We all watch the recording, and Clint pauses it when we get a good view of Vorty's face. JARVIS immediately runs a scan.

"Not much I can tell you." Jarvis says. "Identity remains unknown, though several theories are available on the internet. Top stories include that the suspect known as Vorty moved towns. Vorty used to be a hero in Saskatoon. Fans divulge Vorty stops drugs and followed the trail of drugs down to New York." JARVIS reports.

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve says, always polite.

"No problem." JARVIS responds.

"Vorty's powers are unlike anything I have seen." Bruce speculates. "I conclude the teleportation did not come naturally." Bruce decides.

"Then how did this being come to bend time and space?" Thor booms.

"Experimentally." Natasha decides.

"I'm with her on this one," Tony says.

"But who would be experimenting with teleportation?" I ask.

"Maybe it was an accident." Steve puts in.

"Accident or not, it's still really cool." Bruce says.

"Accident or not, if Vorty gets on our side, that'd be really cool." I say. I get some strange looks.

"I agree with the kid." Clint says. "Plus, we don't want Vorty on our wrong side. With teleportation, our lives would become hell."

* * *

[3rd person P.O.V.] 10 years ago.

 _Drasthi looks around. She doesn't recognize this place. Where are her siblings? Wasn't she at the foster home? A man enters, and Drasthi realizes she's restrained._

" _Where I am!" She shouts, glaring at the man._

" _Don't worry child," He says as he turns around. "You'll be fine." He says, smiling evilly, injecting cold poison into Drasthi's arm. The next time she wakes up, she can't see a thing, the last image she saw, a man, smiling evilly, forever stuck in her head._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **!Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **Kate! Thank you for your review! I can't confirm nor deny what you thought, but thanks for reading!**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. I update on Sundays. Until I sort my schedule out, any updates between Sundays will be rare, although sometimes I can do 2 updates on one Sunday.**

 **5\. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

I wake up to rain, cool drops streaming down my face. I wonder what happened to that Peter kid. Maybe he got off the streets, maybe not. His situation seemed temporary.

I pull myself into a sitting position as the downpour continues. In a minute I am soaked. I Could go somewhere else, but I really don't care right now. I stand, and feel my way along the wall to the end of the alleyway. That's when I'm knocked over.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I quickly jump to my feet, then I see who I knocked over.

"Oh! Sorry!" I say quickly.

"Peter?" She asks.

"How did you know?" I ask, pulling her up.

"I'm good with voice recognition." She says, nonchalantly, as if everyone is. "So, has your situation improved?" She asks.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?" I ask.

"Well, your situation seemed, I dunno, temporary." She answers. "Bye!" She calls out, walking away.

"Hey!" I shout to her. She stops. "Drasthi, right?" I ask, coming up besides her.

"Yes." She says quietly.

"Why don't I meet you somewhere tonight. I'll bring pizza or something," I suggest.

"Where?" She asks.

"How about the alley near Atlantic and 131st?" I ask, hoping she knows her way there.

"Sounds good," She says, walking off.

* * *

I enter the living room to find all of the Avengers lounging around.

"What are you guys doing?" I venture to ask.

"Being lazy." Tony says.

"Hey, any news about the Vorty guy?" Clint asks.

"No, I haven't seen him around." I answer. "Why do you ask?" 6 pairs of blank eyes stare back at me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. issued a mandatory order this morning." Natasha says coldly.

"We're supposed to find Vorty." Steve explains.

"Oh." I say. "Well, I mean, why not stage a drug deal?"

"Vorty followed a trail. He's not just looking for drugs, he's on a certain trail with certain people." Bruce elaborates.

"Criminal minds Kenny Lee and Joy Lee are behind the trail Vorty follows." JARVIS randomly reports.

"Well, let's find them first." Tony says, leading the way out.

* * *

[Vorty P.O.V.]

I swing my fist at Joy, but Kenny jumps in the way.

"Stay away from her!" He shouts.

"Stop dealing in drugs!" I shout back.

"Others do the same dirt I do, if not worse. Why me? Joy snarls. I don't answer, plowing down Kenny as a response. I jump to behind Joy, and am about to tackle her when something distracts me.

"There he is!" Somebody shouts.

"Spiderman!" Kenny hisses.

"And the avengers." Joy hisses, stabbing her syringe into me. I fall backwards, trying to jump anywhere, anywhere but here. "What are you doing here? Kenny, I didn't know we were so popular," She sneers as I hit the ground, out cold.

[Tony P.O.V.]

Peter watches as Vorty hits the ground. I'll deal with that later.

"Well, we don't really care about you." I say.

"We're here for that guy." Steve says pointing at the fallen superhero.

"Well you're not getting him." Kenny says, reaching to grab Vorty, but Peter shoots a web at him, and he's all tied up.

"A little tied up at the moment?" Peter teases. The fight starts. Joy Lee is terribly outmatched and is tied up in a matter of seconds.

"Well that was easy." Clint says. We all crowd around Vorty. Bruce pushes forward, finding a pulse within seconds.

"We'll have to get him back to lab to find out what he was injected with, but he seems fine for now." Bruce says.

"Should we, you know, take off the mask?" I ask.

"No!" Everyone shouts back at me. I shrug.

* * *

Back in the lab, Bruce found the substance was only Ketamine.

"Why would they only want him knocked out?" I ask to no one in particular.

"To experiment on him more, obviously." Natasha says. "My theory is Kenny and Joy are responsible for his, 'condition'." She says.

"I don't know. Vorty probably wouldn't feel safe knowing he was right next to the person that did it to him." Peter thinks aloud.

"Then it still makes no sense." I muse.

"We'll have to wait for him to wake up." Bruce decides.

* * *

[3rd person P.O.V.] 9 years ago.

 _Drasthi can't see anymore. Only when she dreams, a rarity itself, can she see vivid, rich colors waving through her unconsciousness. She can feel them experimenting on her. They stab her with needles all day, making it very hard to sleep at night. Although, Drasthi can't tell it is night. They go away, and that is what she assumes is night._

 _One day is particularly bad. They poke her and prod her again and again, and again and again, Drasthi wishes to be anywhere but there. She feels a final prick, and then it's all gone. She can't feel the restraints or the poke of the needles, and the beeping of the HR monitor is long gone. Drasthi's energy is diminished, but lying on the ground in this place, she knows she's escaped. But how?_

 **!Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **Kate! Thank you for your review! I can't confirm nor deny what you thought, but thanks for reading!**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. I update on Sundays. Until I sort my schedule out, any updates between Sundays will be rare, although sometimes I can do 2 updates on one Sunday.**

 **5\. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

[Vorty P.O.V.]

I can feel the needles in me. I panic.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I watch as Vorty starts shaking.

"Guys!" I shout, and everyone gathers around. Vorty starts to rip Bruce's needles out rapidly and incorrectly. Bruce tries to grab Vorty, but he violently whips out a foot-long machete, causing Bruce to back off.

"Where am I?" Vorty demands, lowering the knife a bit.

"Stark Tower." Tony says.

"You're safe here." I add, as a reassurance.

"I'm not safe anywhere." Vorty grumbles, backing away from us, machete still brandished.

"Look, why don't you sit down, and we'll see how you can help and how we can help you?" Steve suggests.

"I don't need your help." Vorty growls. "I just need to get out of here." He says, feeling the wall behind him, no letting him back up anymore. Bruce picks up a syringe, and surprisingly, Vorty doesn't say anything.

"One thing before you go," Bruce says, silently handing Natasha the syringe, who walks out the door with it. "How do you teleport?"

"I think where I want to go and I go there." Vorty says. He is just about to jump when Natasha jumps from the ceiling rafters and tries to inject some Ketamine into Vorty's system. Vorty, feeling the needle just as he is about to jump, messes up his jump. I watch as he randomly teleports to the other side of the room, then back to where he was before, shaking with fright, still teleporting all over the room. He teleports to Natasha, who, in trying to stop him, accidentally pulls off his mask, prompting questions from all of us.

"You're a girl?" Tony asks.

"You're blind?" Clint asks.

"What just happened?" Bruce asks.

"What'd I miss?" Thor asks, walking back in with some food.

"Drasthi?!" I ask.

Drasthi is still shaking when she hears me. Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"You're Spiderman?" She asks.

"You're Vorty?" I ask.

"How'd she know you're Spiderman?" Tony asks, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

"Voice recognition." We both answer at the same time.

"Wait!" Clint shouts. "How'd you do, the voice thingy, like you sound-"

"Like this?" Drasthi asks in my voice.

"That's creepy." I say.

"That's creepy." She mimics me completely.

"Ok, stop that." I say.

Natasha tries to get Drasthi with the needle again, but the trained assassin met her match.

"Natasha, don't do it!" I shout, jumping into the fight. I'm shoved right back out, but in a split second, Drasthi has Natasha in a tight chokehold, with the needle ready to be injected into Natasha's arm, right where the correct vein is.

"If you're blind how did you do that?" Clint asks as Drasthi drops Natasha.

"Nevermind." Tony says. "So, the girls settled their fight, can we please eat?!" He gets a collective yes from everybody. "Then we can ask Peter's friend to help us out."

They start to leave, leaving Natasha and Drasthi in the back.

"Nice job," Natasha whispers to Drasthi, amused by her skill. Drasthi smiles a little, following the sound of our footsteps, until they don't realize she slips into a vacant hallway, and jumps back to an alleyway near her hideout.

Only when we get to the kitchen do I realize Drasthi's gone.

"You know what, I'm gonna go, I'll be back by midnight." I say.

"Ok, see you kid!" Tony says, opening the fridge. I leave, jumping into the dusky sky.

[Tony P.O.V.]

"Man of Iron, have you retrieved the papers yet?" Thor asks me.

"Not yet, but my lawyers are working on it." I assure them.

"The deadline's next week. We can't keep avoiding CPS. It's gives us a bad rep." Steve points out.

"I don't care about rep. I care about Peter having a home." I declare.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **Kate! Thank you for your review! Please review all you want, no one else is!**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. I update on Sundays. Until I sort my schedule out, any updates between Sundays will be rare, although sometimes I can do 2 updates on one Sunday.**

 **5\. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

I swing down to the alley with the box of pizza in my hand. Drasthi is there.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask, taking a slice of pizza. Drasthi does the same.

"I'm not Avengers material." She says simply.

"We can still use your help." I counter.

"I'm blind." Drasthi responds blunty. "I couldn't even handle a distraction when I was fighting Kenny and Joy."

"Well, that was our fault." I say strongly.

"I'm not worth it, Peter. You can give up now." She says quietly. "Thanks for the pizza." She begins to walk off, but I follow her.

"Peter." She calls out. "You can stop now."

"Aww, c'mon." And just like that, Drasthi jumps to somewhere else.

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

He finds me later, when I am sitting on the edge of a huge building's roof.

"It's not safe up here." He says.

"I'd jump before I hit the ground." I scoff.

"No, I'd swing in and catch you before you could." He says.

"Peter." I say, dead-serious. "I'm not worth it."

"What makes you think that?" He asks, almost angrily.

It all floods back to me. The people who called me names, wouldn't help a kid on the streets, stole the little I had. I remembered people who couldn't spare a kind word in the dead of winter. People who hated me for who I am. Suddenly I mimic their voices, their words engraved into my head. "You stink. I'm not going to help you. Are you blaming me for your situation?" Each voice is different, but they're all the same to me. "Peter, just, go away." I decide.

"No." Stubborn mule.

"Then leave me alone." I say, and I can't help leaning over the edge of the building, until I slip.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I stand dumbly for a minute, looking at the spot where Drasthi sat. Then, springing into action, I jump after her. I catch her just before she hits the ground and I shoot a web to the nearest building.

"What the heck was that?!" I shout.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She shouts back.

"What? Am I supposed to sit there and watch you die?"

"No! You're not supposed to care!" She shouts, and turns away. "Next time just leave me be." I reach out to grab her arm but she's gone.

 **Please review. I really like feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **Kate! Thank you for your review! You will find out in this chapter.**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. I update on Sundays. Until I sort my schedule out, any updates between Sundays will be rare, although sometimes I can do 2 updates on one Sunday.**

 **5\. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

[Tony P.O.V.]

The kid trudges into the room, tugging off his mask.

"Hey kid, we got something to show you," I say.

"Later." He says, with an implied harsh note, but not in a harsh tone.

"What has overcame the Man of Spiders?" Thor booms at him.

"Nothing." He says, trying to leave the room.

"Kid, we're not gonna stop prying until you tell us." Natasha says, blocking his way out. Peter climbs up a wall.

"That's not fair," Steve says, watching him climb across the ceiling towards his room.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He says, slipping into his room.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Bruce says to me. "Something's clearly bothering him."

I nod, walking over to Peter's room. I knock once, opening the door when there's no answer. Peter is carefully folding his suit and putting it away.

"So, what happened to your friend last night?" I ask, starting with casual conversation.

Peter stiffens at the mention of his friend.

"Tony?" He asks, not answering my question, but asking another. "Why do people try to commit suicide?" This throws me off a little.

"Well, mostly depression, but other people have other reasons," I say slowly.

"Is bullying a reason?" He asks.

"Peter, is someone bullying you?" I ask quickly.

"No, not me." He reassures quickly. "Just, somebody I know."

"So, Peter, CPS has been looking for you," I mention, changing the subject.

"Aww, crap." Peter says, grabbing a backpack and stuffing random stuff into it.

"Hey, we took care of it," I say, offended he doesn't trust us to take care of things.

"What? How? I mean, thank you," He says.

"Well kid? The Avengers adopted you."

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

I walk back to the tall building again. In a blink, I'm back up there, and so is Peter.

"You can't leave me alone?" I ask.

"Look Drasthi. You're not supposed to listen to the people who say bad things to you. You can come and stay with me and the Avengers until we can find you a home, and we could use a little help with some stuff." He says very quickly.

"Peter, I'm not you, ok? You can help the Avengers. I'm blind and am only useful to you because I was experimented on." I explain.

"That's why you're afraid of needles." He deducts. "So, you're blind, and-"

"I wasn't blind before." I say curtly.

"You weren't?" He asks, curiosity peaked.

"They made me blind right away."

"What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Green." I reply. There's a moment of silence, then Peter reaches over and grabs me. I push him off me. "What was that?!" I shout.

"You were scooting towards the edge." He says, pulling me back. "I'm taking you back to the tower. Just for tonight. You don't have to help us, but you can't go over the edge, ok?" He asks, and I nod.

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

After pointing out which room to jump to, Drasthi jumps, then I swing up like I would do on any other night. I greet the Avengers, then discreetly leave for my room. I don't want Tony to know Drasthi is here because he would surely corner her into helping us out. If there is a way to corner Drasthi, that is.

"Peter, you don't have to do this." She says, almost worriedly.

"It's fine," I say.

"Um, ok." She says.

"You can take the bed-"

"No, I'm fine on the floor, and don't say a word about it." She says.

"Ok, then." I say.

* * *

I wake up to a sound in the middle of the night.

"Drasthi!" I hiss, not wanting to wake anyone up. No reply. "JARVIS. Lights," I whisper. JARVIS turns the lights on low. Drasthi's not there. "Aw, whatever. If she wants to be here, she'll come back."

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

I stand in the cold alleyway, shaking. I was lucky I woke up from the nightmare before Peter did. He's just trying to be helpful, but nothing can help me anymore.

* * *

[Steve P.O.V.]

Bright and early in the morning, I sound the alarm. Everyone gathers.

"Ok guys. You know the dealers Peter's friend thwarts?" I ask, receiving collective nods. "They're working with some scientists that are pretty high on a list. I'll brief you on the way. Suit up and we leave in 5."

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

It turns out they were expecting us. We were set to steal the intel when they sprung the trap. Now Bruce is angry and almost Hulk, but he's stuck with Clint and Natasha after they separated us. Tony, Steve, Thor, and I are surrounded by angry scientists armed with everything from chemicals that sting to random pieces of rubble they pick up off the ground.

* * *

[Thor P.O.V.]

I watch as my comrades fall, one before the other. Man of Iron is knocked down right after the Man of Spiders. They continue to fall, and as a final attempt, I throw Mjölnir into the middle of the fight, hearing a slight clunking resonation as I fall.

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

I run into an oversized hammer as soon as I teleport to the fight, it striking me on the head before falling. It's stuck on my foot, I can feel the weight pinning me to the floor. With what I think is Thor's hammer on my foot and a major concussion, I can't do much, but I can hear the Avengers around me. They don't sound good. The fight is nearing a close where we'll lose, but I can't do anything but get pushed around in the center of the fight. But them Spiderman sees me, and I can hear him go down. I grab his webby hand, somehow get Ironman's foot, Natasha's leg, Thor's hair, Clint's arm, Captain America's arm, and I manage to lean forward, falling onto Hulk, allowing me to teleport straight out of there, the hammer on my foot included.

The hammer is still on my foot when we arrive in the middle of the Avenger's living room. I can barely think, with the concussion and with having just teleported with 7 people. Everybody else passed out. "First time teleporters," I mutter, before falling backwards, hammer still on my foot.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK A LOT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **Guys, please leave a review. I can always use some feedback.**

 **3\. Please know I am more familiar with DC, if something about Marvel is off, please feel free to tell me.**

 **4\. I update on Sundays. Until I sort my schedule out, any updates between Sundays will be rare, although sometimes I can do 2 updates on one Sunday.**

 **5\. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

"Drasthi!" I shout, shaking her. I woke up, and found her with Thor's hammer stuck on her foot. Nobody else will wake up for awhile, from the looks of it. She has a horrible concussion, and is really banged up. She jumped into the middle of a fight full of guns, knives, and needles, and somehow got us out. "Drasthi?" I ask. I didn't even know she could teleport people. It must've drained her, and she's not going anywhere until Thor wakes up.

"Whaaaaaa-?" Tony rolls over. I rush over to him.

"Tony. Tony, wake up!" He unsuits and I pull him up.

"What happened?" Tony asks.

"We lost." I say. Tony stumbles over to Drasthi.

"So she did help us after all," He mutters. "Why's Thor's hammer on her foot?"

"I don't really know, but I can't move her until Thor wakes up." Peter gestures to how the rest of the sleeping Avengers are untangled from the mess Peter woke up in.

"I don't think that's happening for a while." Tony comments, and we wait.

* * *

Bruce wakes up next. He checks Drasthi's concussion, but can't do much with Thor's hammer still on her foot.

* * *

Clint wakes, then Natasha, then Steve, and finally Thor wakes up.

* * *

"My apologies." Thor booms, lifting the hammer. With Tony's help, I lift her up and we carry her to the medbay. Only when we get there do we realize she's stopped breathing.

* * *

[Tony P.O.V.]

Peter is distraught. Bruce kicked him out for good reason. But I don't understand why I was kicked out. Something like keeping the kid company or something like that.

"She's gonna be fine, Peter."

"We don't even know what caused it though." Peter says blankly.

"Probably something like, foot was stuck under hammer after bending physics and defying the world?" I joke, asking for a smile. I don't get one. "What?" I ask. "What is it you know and I don't?"

"Everything." He says quietly. I can see him breaking down silently. Without a word, I pull him into a hug.

"What, Peter? I need to know." I ask, begging.

"I might have just killed her, if we could've gotten her up sooner-it's my fault." He confesses, still hugging me.

"First of all, it's Thor's hammer's fault. Second, she'll be fine, and she won't care, Peter." I console. He slowly pulls out of the hug.

"You're right," He starts.

"I'm always right," I say, but Peter continues.

"She won't care, Tony, she's suicidal." This hits me like a wave, and Peter sits down against the wall, hugging his knees to himself, realizing he's just let out his friend's biggest secret. And that's when I storm back through the doors.

"Tony!" Peter shouts after me. I don't stop. "The more you make it unreachable, the more she'll want it!" I stop, and turn around. Peter is sitting there, looking up at me with a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Peter," I say, crouching down so we're eye level. "I'll just tell them, and they'll make it so she can't, but she won't even know, ok?" He nods, but then starts to talk again. I cut him off. "How bad is it?" I ask.

"Twice." He chokes out. "She tried twice, and she didn't even know she was doing it the second time." He says, curling up once again as I enter the room.

"Bruce, what's she on?" I ask, pointing the IV.

"Morphine." Bruce answers.

"Take her off it."

"Do you want her in pain?" Steve asks accusingly.

"Thor's hammer hit her in the head!" Clint shouts.

"Ouch," I sympathize. "But I still need her off it."

"Why?" Natasha asks.

"JARVIS! Lock the windows!" I ask, and the windows subsequently lock.

"Why are you doing this, Man of Iron?" Thor asks.

"She's suicidal." I say quickly. "That's what's got Peter worried."

"You think she did this?" Bruce gestures to the low heart rate and the multiple alarms he purposely silenced.

"No, I think that's legit, but guys," I say, and they understand. How a team works.

* * *

[Drasthi P.O.V.]

I feel the needle injecting something into me. If the person's hand wasn't on my shoulder, injecting the shot, I'd disappear. But I can't. Someone's holding my hand. And, oh crap, the mask is off. And why do I feel like I've been hit by a hit by a hammer? I sit up quickly, jerking away from the needle, but the hand still hasn't let go yet. It grabs my arm and pulls it down gently.

"You're safe here." Steve says.

"You're just fine." Peter says, and I realize I'm nowhere near the Avengers.

* * *

[Peter P.O.V.]

I rush into the medbay to confirm my fears. Drasthi is gone.

"How did this happen?!" I ask, shouting into the frenzied confusion. Nobody hears me. Tony rushes out of nowhere and grabs me.

"We gotta go. Bruce put a tracker on her, we gotta go."

"Who?" I ask.

"Scientists." He says, and we rush off.

[Clint P.O.V.]

We suit up and head out in all seriousness. Bruce mans the tablet, Steve mans the controls to the jet. We make it to the complex in an hour.

"They must have remotely got her, if it is possible to move her from one place to another without her consent." Bruce says. Steve leans over and looks at the screen.

"Why is it moving like that?" Steve asks.

"There must be a signal block." Natasha says darkly.

"We'll have to split up." Tony breaks the news.

"Uh, every man for himself, Tony with Peter." Steve says quickly.

"What?" Peter asks. "We can go faster if I'm by myself," He argues.

"One, you're not an Avenger, two, you're a kid!" Steve says, ending the argument. We head in, setting our different ways.

* * *

I dodge most harm by sticking to the dark hallways. I almost take Natasha down because I can't tell who she is at first.

"Watch out for friendly fire." She says quietly, slinking back into the shadows.

* * *

Then I find the locked door. Of course it piques my curiosity, so, using my sharpest arrowhead with the promise to sharpen it again later, I work away at a cheap lock. There must not be anything important in here. I push down the door, shocked at what I see, and before my head reacts, muscle memory has 2 arrows notched and firing at the 2 scientists. The kid is completely out of it, and she keeps disappearing and reappearing. I start working on the cuffs when she reappears, and as I grab her to run outta there, I'm sucked backwards into teleportation.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR FEEDBACK MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello reader! I will try to be quick, so, hear me out.**

 **1\. I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot line.**

 **2\. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism please, no bashing.**

 **LimonLemon! Thank you for your review! Sorry if I am going a little too fast.**

 **3\. Please review what you think.**

* * *

[Clint P.O.V.]

In a split second, we land right next to Tony and Peter.

"Mission accomplished." I say, and we get out of there. We reach the exit, and that's when Peter realizes we left her behind.

"I thought you were with her!" He shouts at me.

"I'm right here!" She shouts, stumbling into the open.

"You're hurt." Peter says.

"I know." She says, right before she falls over.

[Peter P.O.V.]

I jump down next to her, shaking her.

"Drasthi!"

"What did they do to you?" I choke out.

"Peter." She says, and I understand.

"You'll be fine." I say, reassuring myself more than her.

"Peter, you can see your enemies. I can't. You'll be fine," She says, and she disappears.

* * *

I find her later that night. She bled out from a stab wound in an abandoned alleyway, with no one to help her. I can vaguely hear Tony's Ironman suit behind me, the jests powering down and Tony stepping out of the suit.

"She died honorably, Peter. The whole lab blew right after we got out." He says.

"Is that supposed to console me?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. You changed her, Peter. She jumped at this chance to go with honor just as quickly as she would've jumped off a building. You helped her. You changed her mind, you saved her from dying like this." He says.

I look up in confusion. Tony points up. "I believe she jumped off this building once, and you stopped her from falling. If you hadn't been there, she would be lying here like this with nobody caring to even stop. But you are here."

"I still don't get it Tony."

"It doesn't make sense to die if nobody will miss you, Peter, and I know you'll miss her,"

"So she chose to die after we became friends, to make me suffer?"

"No, so you can remember her."

 **Sorry if it was depressing, but there's a hero in everyone, and we're just waiting for the right moment to change the world.**


End file.
